


The Video

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cameras, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, recorded having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Ryan's wanted to do something special for his birthday and Lance, of course, agrees.





	The Video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adam29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Adam!! I hope you enjoy this!! <3 <3

"Okay, ready Lance?”

The camera zoomed to focus on Ryan looking at the camera itself.  He turned and walked behind the camera, it focusing on the lithe tan body spread out on the bed in front of it.

Lance was laying on his stomach, wearing nothing but a blue silk blindfold.  He wiggled his butt as he leaned an ear towards where Ryan stood.

“Babe, I was born ready.  Happy birthday, sweetie. You can do whatever you want with me.”

Ryan strolled over slowly removing his clothes as he drew nearer to the bed.

“ _ Anything? _ ”

“I know the safe words, and you know my no’s.  So after that, have fun.” He wiggled his ass again.

Ryan smacked it lightly as he removed his boxers.  “Be careful what you wish for.”

He moved over Lance, gently kissing the dimples above his ass.  He grabbed Lance’s hips, hoisting him up onto his knees and knelt behind him.  He pulled Lance’s cheeks apart, spreading him wide.

Ryan couldn’t believe the sight of Lance under him, ready and waiting.  He leaned down, his breath hot against Lance’s skin. He licked a broad stripe up over Lance’s pucker, inciting a low moan from the other man.  He smiled and continued to lick and suck at the ring of muscle, pressing his tongue in as far as it could go, listening to the beautiful sounds Lance was making.

Spit dripped down his chin as he paused to open a bottle of lube, conveniently placed next to Lance on the bed.  He covered his fingers in the chocolate flavored liquid, rubbing them together to warm it up. Ryan pushed a finger in slowly as he licked around the rim again.

Lance groaned, bucking his hips back onto Ryan’s finger, who quickly pressed a second in.

He stretched Lance as he licked around his fingers, searching for the spot that would make Lance scream with pleasure.  Lance shook as Ryan added a third finger, licking and biting as he continued to prepare his lover.

He brushed Lance’s prostate, making him babble incoherently.

“Doing okay babe?” Ryan asked as he kissed up towards Lance’s back.

Lance shook and panted under him as Ryan continued dragging his fingers in and out of the smaller man.

“I- I’m good.  Keep-  _ ah! _  Keep going!”

Ryan smiled and pressed directly on Lance’s prostate and massaged it, making Lance howl in ecstacy.

“Fuck, god,  _ please, Ryan! _ ”

He removed his finger; Lance whining at the emptiness.

“I’ve got something better for you.”  He got up off the bed and walked to the camera, dislodging it from its tripod.  He walked back and settled on the bed next to Lance, stroking the extra lube off his hand and coating his cock with it.  Using his free hand, he guided Lance over to straddle his hips. “You’re gonna ride me until you can’t remember your name.”

Lance’s breath hitched as Ryan ground up against Lance’s ass.

The camera zoomed in on Lance’s dripping cock.

“You ready for me?”

Lance nodded, grasping blindly for Ryan’s shoulders.  He lifted his hips and Ryan helped guide himself to Lance’s rim.  Lance shuddered as he pushed down, slowly filling himself with Ryan’s cock until he sat flush against the body below him.

He started moving slowly, rocking up and down, gaining speed as he became more confident in his movements.

Ryan bucked his hips up to meet Lance’s as he came down, making Lance moan.

“Ryan, fuck!”

Ryan tipped his head back against his pillow, enjoying the noises that filled the room; the squelch of the lube, ass slapping against hips, the soft panting of the man of his dreams above him.  It took his breath away. Looking back at Lance, he moved the camera so he could use both of his hands while it still was focused on Lance.

He grabbed Lances hips as he planted his feet on the bed, thrusting hard up into Lance.  Lance keened as Ryan unrelentingly drove against his prostate.

“Please, Ryan!  I can’t, I’m gonna--  _ ah! _ ”

“You gonna come for me baby?”

Lance nodded frantically.

Ryan grabbed the camera and focused it back on Lance’s cock.  “Go ahead, come for me.”

Lance moaned and clenched around Ryan as he came, shooting white up Ryan’s stomach.

Ryan kept fucking into Lance, chasing his own orgasm.  He ground up as far as he could, releasing deep into Lance.

Lance slumped forward cradling his head in Ryan’s neck.

“Can we take the blindfold off now?”

“Yeah, let me shut off the camera first.”

 

The screen went to black as Ryan turned off the video.

“You were so hot Lance.  Fuck, thank you for doing that.”

Lance looked over at his husband.  “Not a problem. I loved being the star in your video.  Maybe one day we could make another?”

“Maybe,” Ryan smiled.

Lance got up and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist, smoothing his fingers down the other’s toned stomach.  “How about we do something else right now?” He thumbed at the waistband of his sweatpants.

Ryan groaned as the hands found his happy trail and followed it down.  He was already throbbing when Lance’s deft fingers wrapped around his cock and slowly stroked.

“Maybe next time I can fuck you?  Tie you up so you can’t move, and have you wear that beautiful ivory colored lingerie you thought you hid in the back of our closet.”  His hand sped up as he kissed the side of Ryan’s neck, sucking bruises into the dark skin.

Ryan tried his hardest to keep from fucking Lance’s hand as he leaned his head against Lance’s shoulder.

“Fuck,  _ Lance _ .”

Lance’s other hand traveled up, feather light until it found a nipple, pinching the nub.

Ryan cried out and came, trembling as Lance stroked him through his aftershocks.

“Now that you’re a complete mess, we should take a shower,” Lance mused.

Ryan turned to face Lance.  “Sounds great. Maybe I could return the favor.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at:  
> [My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


End file.
